


Shattered

by Aston (AstonT)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Trans AU, Trans Hinata, Trans Noya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston





	Shattered

Hinata hadn't joined them in the gym yet.

Suga frowned as he scanned faces, then scanned them again to be sure.

Nope, no Hinata.

He thought about asking Kageyama where he was, but the other setter looked just as worried, so he doubted he would get any information.

Just before he approached the coach about their missing teammate, Daichi spoke up, phone out. "Suga, Noya!"

Suga headed over, still reeling with worry.

Once him and Noya were next to Daichi, the captain spoke.

"Hinata just messaged me. Run back to the club room,"

"Why..." Suga started, then his eyes widened. "Of course!"

* * *

Hinata was curled in on himself when they got there.

Noya let Suga lead their charge, watching the ashen haired boy sit in front of their upset kouhai.

"Hinata? What's going on?"

Hinata shook his head, but Noya saw the way he was clutching at his shirt.

"Want to borrow Asa's jacket?" Noya offered immediately.

Hinata shook his head again, and Suga sighed before grabbing his own jacket and pushing it into Hinata's arms. "Put that on, come on. It's okay."

"I'm not... it's..."

"Stop that," Noya said stubbornly. "Hinata, you're fine!"

* * *

It took them ten minutes to coax Hinata into Suga's jacket, three more to convince him he was passing perfectly without his binder on, and two more to get him to leave the club room. 

No one asked what happened when they joined everyone else at practice, but they were careful to make sure that Hinata didn't get too warm during practice.

He didn't feel better, they knew it, but he was playing strong for them.

They wouldn't call him out on it.

They could help him through it without that after practice, when he would be more open to talking.


End file.
